galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ursa Major I
Ursa Major I Dwarf *UAC: (UMa I dSph) *Union Presence: *Union Members present: Yes *Traffic Connection: Gates Ursa Major I Dwarf (UMa I dSph) is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy orbiting the Milky Way galaxy. Its discovery was made for Pre Astro Esrth by Beth Willman et al. in 2005 . Being a small dwarf galaxy, it measures only a few thousand light-years in diameter. As of 2006 , it is the third least luminous galaxy known , after the Boötes Dwarf (absolute magnitude −5.7) and the more recently discovered Ursa Major II Dwarf (absolute magnitude −3.8). The absolute magnitude of the galaxy is estimated to be only −6.75, meaning that it is less luminous than some stars, like Deneb in the Milky Way. It is comparable in luminosity to Rigel . It has been described as similar to the Sextans Dwarf Galaxy. Both galaxies are ancient and metal-deficient. It is located at a distance of about 330,000 light-years (100 kpc) from Pluribus . That is about twice the distance to the Large Magellanic Cloud; the largest and most luminous satellite galaxy of the Milky Way . another object called "Ursa Major Dwarf" There was another object called "Ursa Major Dwarf", discovered by Edwin Hubble in 1949. It was designated as Palomar 4. Due to its peculiar look, it was temporarily suspected to be either a dwarf spheroidal or elliptical galaxy. However, it has since been found to be a very distant (about 360,000 ly) globular cluster belonging to our galaxy. Local Group Survey Project As a member of the local group, Ursa Major I Dwarf was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT . The Ursa Major I Dwarf , being 330,000 light-years distant and eight years travel one way was target of the UM-I DWARF SURVEY expedition in 4958 OTT and left Ross 128 the same year. It arrived at UMa I dSph reached the first star sysem of UMa I dSph without incident in 4967 OTT after traveling 330,003 Light years at a consistent speed of 24300 T/SL. The first star system reached at the outer fringes of UMa I dSph was named Little Ursa by Captain Cynthia Grova (Andorian Devil ), Expedition Leader and CO of the USS Anaconda The UM-I DWARF SURVEY consisted of 10 Armed Long range Explorers 1 (Modified Cheng Ho Class ) The system reached was named : Little Bear Little Bear is a M4 V Red Dwarf with three planets and an Asteroid Belt. Two planets are Jovians LB III was used to replentish the fuel. No sentient life was found in the dwarf so far. A survey and science outpost was established on planet LB I. After the activation of the Ancient Gate Network . There are three known Trans Spatial Gates in the Ursa Major I Dwarf (5050 OTT ) 1 UMd II-Umd I. .......| GT 3 | Gate name : UMUMII ......|Gatehouse :UMUM 1 .........|SSS:Folam 2 UMd II-UrsaMaj ......| GT 3 | Gate name : UMDURSA .....|Gatehouse :Umdursa Station |SSS:Litte Bear 3 UMd DRACO ...........| GT 3 | Gate name : UMDRAC .......|Gatehouse :DragonDen .......|SSS:Lairo The Ships of the UM-I DWARF SURVEY 01 USS Anaconda 02 USS Constrictor 03USS Sidewinder 04 USS Viper 05 USS Rattlesnake 06 USS Diamondback 07 USS Cobra 08 USS Green Mamba 09 USS Black Mamba 10 USS Copperhead The System Little Bear Little Bear, star Star Data Type M4 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.54 x 105 km (0.36 x sol) Mass 4.51 x 1029 kg (0.23 x sol) Temperature 2800 K Luminosity 1.34 x 1025 W (0.03 x sol) LB I Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 1.84 x 107 km (0.12 AU) Period 7.89 x 102 hours (0.09 earth years) Gravity 13.67 m/s2 (1.40 x earth) Special 5 small moons LB II Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 3.74 x 107 km (0.25 AU) Period 2.29 x 103 hours (0.26 earth years) Gravity 29.79 m/s2 (3.05 x earth) Special 12 large moons LB Rocks Type Asteroid Belt Orbital Radius 9.42 x 107 km (0.63 AU) Period 9.17 x 103 hours (1.05 earth years) LB III Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 1.63 x 108 km (1.09 AU) Period 2.08 x 104 hours (2.38 earth years) Gravity 38.59 m/s2 (3.95 x earth) Special Planetary rings Category:Galaxies